convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuki
Yuuki is the main protagonist of Princess Connect and its sequel Princess Connect Re:Dive. He made his series debut in Calamitous Reprise. Canon In Princess Connect, Yuuki is introduced as a faceless, first-person character who meets a mysterious woman who forces him into the virtual world of the game Legends of Astrum. At first, he finds difficulty in logging out and meets many girls on his adventures, finding himself with the special class Princess Knight. In Princess Connect Re:Dive, he gets anmesia in the events of the prologue and Legends of Astrum gets transformed into a world where all who played it perceive it as the only world they ever had. He aims to regain his memory with allies, both new and old, by his side. He mainly hangs around Kokkoro, Pecorine & Kyaru, and forms the guild Gourmet Food Palace with them. Pre-Convergence He is shopping with Kokkoro before getting absorbed into the event. Timeline-wise, it is likely early into the events of Princess Connect Re:Dive. Plot Involvement Calamitous Reprise Yuuki, along with Kokkoro, was a fairly prominently active figure within the event, consistently participating in the Traitor votes, the two of them even leading the vote against Nogi Wakaba after the murder of Teruteru Hanamura, and interacting with their fellow participants, such as Nogi herself, Shovel Knight, and Guy Cecil, among others as well. In the climactic battle, she and Yuuki initially fought against Clark Kent, even after Yuuki was killed by him in the heat of battle, having to go through a trial alongside his fellow deceased Agent 47 in a brief afterlife session, before just as swiftly being resurrected. From there, the two of them held off an army of coming hostile Guardians. Right Hand of the Magic God He makes a brief appearance in the dead end as one of the many specifically highlighted as having perished (alongside Kokkoro) when Othinus used her newfound absolute power to destroy the entire multiverse. It is believed that he had come back to life off-screen in the end when the multiverse was restored. Epilogue(s) Calamitous Reprise He and Kokkoro return home to Astrum, starting off by walking along a beach as they have a conversation about what is to come in the future. It is also revealed that Yuuki didn't realise he was talking all this time. Yuuki suddenly princess-carries Kokkoro and runs back to their Guildhouse in town. The full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Kokkoro - A major character of Princess Connect who debuted in Calamitous Reprise. Kokkoro is a close confidant of Yuuki's, acting as his guide and loyal servant through thick and thin. * Guy Cecil - A major character from Tales of the Abyss who also debuted in Calamitous Reprise. She and Yuuki acted as close allies during the event with Guy. * Nogi Wakaba - The protagonist of Nogi Wakaba Is A Hero who also made her debut in Calamitous Reprise. Like with Guy, Kokkoro and Yuuki acted as close allies during the event, even after the revelation that Nogi was a Traitor, acting in the interest of protecting her close, personal friend back in her home world. * Jin - a major character of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Champloo Samurai Champloo] who also debuted in Calamitous Reprise. Yuuki respected Jin very much and even protected his Windcleaver for him while he was away. Trivia * He is completely faceless in Princess Connect, only any form of design in Re:Dive. * Yuuki makes a cameo appearance in Right Hand of the Magic God, one of the many destroyed when Othinus first eliminates the Multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Calamitous Reprise Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Magic God